Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion
Ghost Rider vs. Scorpion is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Marvel VS Mortal Kombat! The Spirit of Vengeance cracks skulls with the fiery ninja from the Netherrealm! Whose hellfire will go out? Interlude Wiz: Few horrors can compare to the terrifying sight of a skeleton set ablaze whose out for your hide. Boomstick: Ghost Rider, the Spirit of Vengeance. Wiz: And Scorpion, the ninja specter from the Netherrealm. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ghost Rider Wiz: Johnathan Blaze was born into the world of daredevil stunt driving. At a young age, his mother Naomi left him with his younger siblings and his father Barton died in a stunt. Boomstick: So he was adopted by his father's partner Craig "Crash" Simpson, who took him under his wing. From there on, he lived with Crash along with his newly adopted stepmother Mona and his stepsister, Roxanne... though lets just say the two loved each other a bit more than brother and sister. Wiz: When Johnny discovered that his adopted father had been diagnosed with cancer, he turned to the occult... Boomstick: And decided to summon Satan to give him a hand. Turns out he didn't summon Satan, but instead Mephisto. Yes, they're two totally different people in the Marvel universe. Wiz: In return for Johnny's promise of servitude, Mephisto cured Crash's cancer... only for Crash to die in a stunt shortly after. Boomstick: But Mephisto still had a good grip on Johnny's balls and the night after Crash's death, Johnny transformed him into the flaming skeleton of the night... Ghost Rider. Wiz: Blaze was bonded with the demonic being Zarathos, who, long ago, defeated the original Spirit of Vengeance in battle. Also, his mother Naomi... her family, the Kale's had long been embedded with half of the Medallion of Power, which housed the essence of the original Spirit of Vengeance. Back in the 18th century, Noble Kane was the first member of the Kane line to become a Spirit of Vengeance. From there, the firstborn of each generation had Noble manifested into them. That was the reason Naomi left her family and despite making a deal with Mephisto to spare Johnny of the family curse, he tricked her last moment, only promising that he wouldn't become the true Ghost Rider. Boomstick: Enough with the complicated backstory, Wiz. Now let's talk about the fiery skeleton. His favorite tool for thrashing criminals and demons is his trusty hellfire chain. It can extend in length, lasso his enemies toward him, spin fast enough to cut through almost anything, can be turned into a staff, and even split apart into shurikens. Wiz: Ghost Rider's mode of transportation is the Hell Cycle, a motorcycle composed entirely of hellfire. Not only can it move at fast speeds, but it is not at all bound by the laws of physics. Ghost Rider jumps off a building while riding his Hell Cycle, swings his chain downward, and drives down the building vertically. Boomstick: Screw you gravity! I have a flaming skull! Wiz: And best of all, both the hellfire chain and Hell Cycle are mentally commanded and obey him even when he is not near them. Boomstick: And he gets bonus points in my book for having a shotgun. At first glance, it's just an ordinary shotgun, but he can channel hellfire through it to fire off devastating blasts. Wiz: Which leads to Ghost Rider being a master of hellfire. Hellfire is an ethereal and supernatural flame which burns the soul of its victim and can even burn their physical body. Boomstick: Oh great. Now my soul's on fire and my outsides look as bad as my insides. The criminal's I mean. That's what they'd say, not me, because I'm drop dead handsome and manly... Wiz: Ghost Rider is able to generate, project, and control the mystical fire at will. He can project it from his body, channel it through his weapons, create walls of it, and even unleash it in explosions capable of causing the Hulk great pain. Aside from his arsenal, he has far greater stamina and strength than an ordinary human. Boomstick: Dude can lift 25 tons! Wiz: And his durability is... well... insane. He's nearly immune to all types of earthly physical damage. He doesn't even feel pain, no matter how severe the injury. Boomstick: And the guy also has a pretty insane healing factor to boot. He can even regenerate entire limbs in moments and even regenerated his entire skull after it was completely destroyed in mere seconds without discomfort. Wiz: Then there's the Penance Stare, which causes its victims to experience all of the pain from the sins that they themselves have inflicted. Not only can it knock out individuals, it can even kill. Boomstick: Oh tell me something I don't know, Wizard. Wiz: Well as of recent, he's shown the ability to increase in size. Boomstick: Oh. I actually didn't know that. Wiz: While Ghost Rider's powers are great, Johnny's human side limits the Ghost Rider's true potential. Dr. Strange hypothesized that with Zarathos in control, his powers become boundless and basically godlike. Boomstick: It's pretty much like this: with Johnny Blaze in control, Ghost Rider was easily defeated by the Hulk. While Johnny was knocked out, Zarathos took over and Ghost Rider got up. And if he had fought the Hulk, who knows what kind of thrashing he would've unleashed while unbound. Wiz: But he rode off immediately afterward because the Spirit of Vengeance only protects the innocent, and the Hulk's targets, the Illuminati, were not. While the Penance Stare is one of Ghost Rider’s greatest weapons, it doesn’t always work. It has no effect on blind opponents, the mentally unstable, those without a soul, and even those bonded with a symbiote. Sometimes it has even backfired and knocked him out cold. Boomstick: A scary-looking fiery skeleton knocked out by his own move? That’s not embarrassing or anything. Not to mention he’s lost the Spirit of Vengeance more times than you’ve lost your phone. Hell, one time, the freakin' Punisher removed it. Wiz: Granted he was only able to do so while wielding Mephisto's Sword. And while he's generally unaffected by earthly attacks, he can be harmed by weapons forged in heaven. But Ghost Rider's flaws are very few and his strengths are beyond impressive. Boomstick: Evil beware, for if you commit... uh... more evil, the last thing you'd ever want is to run into the Spirit of Vengeance. Gressil: Please... have mercy. Ghost Rider: Sorry. All out of mercy. Scorpion Wiz: Throughout the realms, few ninja warriors are as intimidating as the yellow-clad wraith Scorpion. Boomstick: Becoming the stuff of nightmares certainly has its costs. For the hellspawn formerly known as Hanzo Hasashi, it was having his head ripped off with his spine attached, being reborn in the Netherrealm, and losing both his entire clan and his wife and son. Wiz: Scorpion is a master ninja, having mastered Hapkido, Moi Fah, Pi Gua, and many other martial arts, and is proficient in many weapons, such as axes and twin ninjato. Boomstick: His deadliest weapon of all is his trademark kunai on a chain, which stabs into enemies and pulls them over for some punishment. He carries one in each gauntlet, but generally sticks to just one. Wiz: Being a hellspawn, he has all kinds of control over hellfire, often using it to enhance his moves, as well as to catch turtling opponents off-guard. He is also able to shoot fireballs from his hands, project a fiery clone of himself, and summon a fiery minion to catch his foe off-guard. Boomstick: He can teleport short distances and most often uses this ability to attack enemies. You're just fighting this yellow ninja, and you're about to attack this guy, then BOOM!, he punches you in the dick from behind. Wiz: Scorpion’s greatest strength by far is his ability to gain power while in the Netherrealm with no defined limit. At any time he so desires, he can open up portals right to the Netherrealm and take his opponents with him. Boomstick: Makes you think, "Hey, if he can send him and his foe to the Netherrealm and power up, why in the hell doesn’t he use this in all of his fights?!" Is he just that freakin’ cocky? Wiz: Or perhaps he doesn’t out of honor? No one knows. Boomstick: Not to mention he technically can't die from attacks. Even if his body is destroyed, his soul still lives. Wiz: When his foes finally begin to succumb to their injuries, Scorpion has no less than 14 fatalities to unleash upon his foes. Revealing his true face to burn them alive, tearing them limb-from-limb with his swords... Boomstick: Or just his kunai! Anyone that can cut someone's torso off with that tiny little thing has some serious muscle! Then there's transforming into two animals, summoning a giant skeletal hand... Wiz: And he can even summon his undead clan to overpower his foes. His skills served him well, defeating his foes and even both Sub-Zero's until he discovered that his master Quan Chi was the one responsible for his family and clan's death. Dragging him into the Netherrealm with him, he pursued the sorcerer, whose powers were drained while his only increased. Boomstick: ....until the two Oni, Drahmin and Moloch, showed up and overpowered him... twice. The second time, they threw him into a Soulnado, which was thought to be powerful enough to destroy Scorpion for good. Wiz: But the Elder Gods intervened and saved him from his fate. With the Dragon King Onaga on the loose, they enhanced Scorpion's abilities and sent him on a quest to defeat him... which he failed to accomplish. Boomstick: And while they still kept their end of the bargain of bringing back his family and clan, they were now hellspawns just like him. Being a reasonable guy, he declared war on the Elder Gods and sided with the forces of evil in the Battle of Armageddon. Wiz: Granted, he wasn’t exactly serving their cause. One of his motives might’ve been to get close to and murder Quan Chi, though waiting until the battle started probably wasn’t the best way to pull it off. Boomstick: He did manage to kill Bi-Han, who after his death was turned into the shadowy warrior Noob Saibot... *laughs hysterically*... Why did he even choose that name for himself!? Wiz: It’s Boon and Tobias backwards! Moving on, near the end of the battle, he was killed by the younger Sub-Zero Kuai Liang... before Raiden reset the timeline. But even then, he was once again defeated by him in battle. Boomstick: Granted, he probably wouldn’t have stood a chance in either battle if Scorpion sent them to the Netherrealm, but of course his gosh-darned cocky-honor…ness just had to get in the way. Wiz: But even with all of his flaws and mistakes, Scorpion is the series’ icon for a reason. Scorpion: This is where I was reborn. This is where you will pay! DEATH BATTLE! Nkstjoa Ghost Rider is riding his Hell Cycle across an overpass overlooking a graveyard when he sees Scorpion standing in his way in the distance. Not showing any intent of stopping, Ghost Rider keeps the course when Scorpion teleports out of sight. Ghost Rider is suddenly punched by Scorpion, falling off of his Hell Cycle toward the graveyard below. Ghost Rider lands on his feet when Scorpion teleports in front of him. Ghost Rider points at his adversary. Ghost Rider: If you value your life, leave. Scorpion points back at Ghost Rider. Scorpion: I will win this Mortal Kombat! Scorpion gets into his kombat stance while Ghost Rider also prepares for battle. FIGHT! Scorpion charges at Ghost Rider and unleashes a flurry of strikes until Ghost Rider manages to counter one of his punches and unleashes a short combo of his own, knocking Scorpion right into a cross-shaped gravestone. Ghost Rider steps forward, preparing to end the match with his Penance Stare. Ghost Rider: Penance Stare! Ghost Rider looks over at Scorpion, who teleports out of the way, then turns around only to be struck into the gravestone by a teleporting punch. Scorpion proceeds to strike him repeatedly. Scorpion: You cannot harm me! With a powerful strike, Scorpion knocks Ghost Rider right through the gravestone. His opponent seemingly stunned, Scorpion grabs a hold of Ghost Rider’s head and breaks his neck. Scorpion: Fatality. After this, Ghost Rider gut punches Scorpion and kicks him away. Ghost Rider snaps his head back into place. Ghost Rider: I would pray now... a lot. He then proceeds to crack his neck, then takes out his chain. Ghost Rider: Eat chain! Ghost Rider swings his chain at Scorpion, who dodges a few swings before teleporting further away. Ghost Rider launches his chain towards him as Scorpion fires his harpoon toward Ghost Rider. This results in the two weapons tangled together and the two combatants engage in a tug-of-war, each pulling with one hand. Scorpion: GET OVER HERE!!! Ghost Rider is barely moved and pulls back. Scorpion: GET OVER HERE, BITCH!!! Ghost Rider is pulled a bit more, but still holds his ground and pulls. Scorpion finally decides to pull with both hands. Scorpion: GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!!! Ghost Rider nearly falls over, then decides to pull with both hands as well. Ghost Rider yanks his chain, pulling Scorpion off of his feet, then moves to the side as Scorpion notices a light shining on him. He is suddenly struck by the Hell Cycle, which rams into him at a high speed, keeping him stuck to the front of it. Ghost Rider manages to jump onto the Hell Cycle and drives through multiple gravestones before reaching a cliff. At first, it looks like the two are going to fall downward, but then Ghost Rider swings his chain and launches it at the bottom of the cliff, causing them to ride the wall. Scorpion barely holds on before Ghost Rider lifts up his foot. Ghost Rider: Have a nice death! He boots Scorpion off of the Hell Cycle, sending him falling into an unmarked grave below. Ghost Rider reaches the ground, gets off of his Hell Cycle, and walks toward the grave that Scorpion had fallen into. Hearing Scorpion’s groans, Ghost Rider decides to look downward into the grave, but then his chest and skull are suddenly struck by two harpoons. Scorpion summons a portal underneath him and the two are pulled inside. The Hell Cycle follows after them, but fails to enter the portal before it closes. Scorpion lands in the Netherrealm and proceeds to slam his opponent into the ground head-first before swinging his harpoons around repeatedly. Scorpion: You inspire no fear! With a powerful turn, Ghost Rider is launched off of the harpoons and falls into the lava nearby, completely submerged in it. Scorpion looks over at the lava and sees nothing left of his adversary, then turns and begins to walk away. He hears a change in the lava, but then he hears what could only be Ghost Rider laughing. Scorpion: What sorcery is this?! Scorpion turns to see Ghost Rider walking upward out of the lava completely unscathed. Ghost Rider: Mephisto can't contain me. What chance do you have? Scorpion: You have already lost! Scorpion teleports toward Ghost Rider and begins another combo with Ghost Rider on the defensive. In the middle of it, he teleports behind Ghost Rider, punching him in the groin before punching him in the face, knocking him to the ground, then stepping on his chest. Just as he does this Ghost Rider grabs Scorpion by his leg, gets up, and proceeds to slam him into the ground repeatedly with one hand before slamming him into the ground back-first while still holding his leg. Ghost Rider: I will feast on your very soul... Scorpion sees Ghost Rider attempting to stare into his eyes again and uses both feet to do a fiery backflip kick, escaping his grip. Scorpion: You may try. Ghost Rider goes for a punch and Scorpion teleports behind him and uppercuts him into the air. He unleashes a short aerial combo before throwing Ghost Rider across the arena. Scorpion lands to the ground and lifts up his hands. Scorpion: Eat hellfire! Scorpion unleashes hellfire underneath Ghost Rider, who appears to be irritated by it. Ghost Rider decides to even the odds and raises his hand upward, to which Scorpion is suddenly surprised to see hellfire underneath him. The two are in a hellfire power struggle, amping up their attacks to harm the other. Eventually, Scorpion completely engulfs Ghost Rider in hellfire, but Ghost Rider not only increases the size of the hellfire below Scorpion, which engulfs him as well, but detonates it. Scorpion is launched upward and before he can hit the ground, Ghost Rider appears in front of him armed with his shotgun and fires a hellfire blast, knocking Scorpion straight through a wall into another section of the Netherrealm. As Scorpion stands on all fours and breathes heavily, Ghost Rider walks toward him. Ghost Rider: You seek to challenge my hell-spawned power... but instead, you will only find death! Scorpion: I bring death! Ghost Rider fires a hellfire ball at Ghost Rider, who bats it away. During this, Scorpion took out his axe and strikes Ghost Rider in the shoulder before proceeding with a small combo. At the end of it, he begins swinging it at Ghost Rider's head repeatedly in an attempt to decapitate him as Ghost Rider mentally controls his chain to slither across the ground and grab both of Scorpion's legs. Scorpion is swept off his feet as Ghost Rider spins him around with his chain like a lasso. Ghost Rider: You are guilty! Ghost Rider slams Scorpion into the ground, causing him to bounce high into the air as Ghost Rider takes the axe out of his neck and throws it at Scorpion, striking him in the chest. Ghost Rider: Now learn why I’m called a Spirit of Vengeance. Ghost Rider has his chain seperate into multiple shuriken-like pieces and launches them toward the descending Scorpion. They slash and even go through Scorpion multiple times, keeping him in the air, before knocking him to the ground while penetrating through him. Scorpion then teleports, leaving the pieces of the chain still in the ground, and Scorpion takes out his twin ninjato. He teleports to Ghost Rider, who is summoning the chain pieces toward him, and attacks him. Ghost Rider struggles to block his attacks until the pieces finally return to him and he wills the pieces into a staff. From there, he is able to block and counter Scorpion’s attacks and eventually gets the upper hand, knocking the blades out of Scorpion’s hands and knocking him away. He proceeds to step on both ninjato, breaking them, then kicks them toward Scorpion. After having his ninjato broken, Scorpion roars and lifts his hand up into the air. Within moments, Ghost Rider sees a small fire demon grabbing at his feet to hold him in place and shortly afterward, the undead remnants of the Shirai Ryu surround Ghost Rider. Ghost Rider: I need no allies. Ghost Rider easily free's himself of the fire demon's grip, raises his foot, and stomps on it. Just as the undead Shirai Ryu attacks, he takes out his chain and begins to make quick work of them, swinging it with enough power to slice them apart or completely obliterate them. During all of this, Scorpion takes off his mask and begins channeling hellfire, becoming Inferno Scorpion. With the last Shirai Ryu wraith slain, Ghost Rider turns and sees a gigantic fiery skeletal hand emerge from the lava. As it rushes to grab him, Ghost Rider swings his chain as a high rate of speed, slicing the skeletal hand apart. After the skeletal hand's pieces fall to the ground, Ghost Rider stands waiting for Scorpion. Ghost Rider: Face me! Suddenly, he is struck by Scorpion’s teleporting punch, as well as one by a fiery clone at the same time, their combined might striking hard enough to make him drop his chain. From there, Scorpion and his fiery clone go on a teleporting frenzy, striking so fast that Ghost Rider can’t keep up with either of their attacks. He ends his frenzy with a powerful blast of hellfire, knocking Ghost Rider straight into a wall. Before his opponent can recover, Scorpion throws his broken ninjato through his chest, keeping him pinned to the wall. He fires both of his fire-enhanced harpoons at Ghost Rider’s arms and with a single pull, tears both of them off. He proceeds to fire the harpoons at both of his legs and tears them off as well. With no means of escape for his opponent, Scorpion begins to walk towards him. Ghost Rider fires hellfire from his mouth at Scorpion, but he keeps moving forward, completely unphased by it at this point. Scorpion: You fail! He grabs a hold of Ghost Rider by the shoulders. Scorpion: Now you burn! He breathes hellfire directly into Ghost Rider’s face. Scorpion watches as Ghost Rider’s skull slowly melts. As the last of Ghost Rider’s head withers away, Scorpion suddenly feels like he’s being choked. As he looks down to his neck, he sees a gloved hand around his throat. Ghost Rider’s entire arms had regenerated and his legs began to do the same. To Scorpion’s horror, not only does Ghost Rider’s body begin to slowly increase in size, but his head begins to regenerate. Ghost Rider: One of our flames will be extinguished this day. Scorpion struggles to break free from his growing opponent’s grip, but when Ghost Rider reaches his maximum size, his head is now completely regenerated. Ghost Rider: Won’t be mine. He proceeds to slam Scorpion into the ground multiple times. With Scorpion dazed, Ghost Rider moves him closer to his face. Ghost Rider: There is but one fate for the guilty... As Scorpion attempts to turn away, Ghost Rider uses his other hand to hold his opponent’s head in place. Ghost Rider: Look into my eyes! Unable to turn away from his gaze, Scorpion begins to endure the wrath of the Penance Stare, feeling his deeds first-hand. At its climax, Scorpion lets out a terrified scream before his eyes and skull’s hellfire dissipate. After seeing his opponent’s jaw drop, Ghost Rider tightens his grip, crushing Scorpion’s body. K.O.! Scorpion’s skull lies on the ground as Ghost Rider shrinks back to his normal size and the Hell Cycle finally arrives. Ghost Rider performs a wheelie on the Hell Cycle, then lands the front wheel on Scorpion's skull, crushing it before riding off. Results Boomstick: Dismemberment and skull-melting followed by a soul-searing stare. That wasn’t intense or anything. Wiz: Scorpion is without a doubt a deadly warrior, but Ghost Rider’s sheer power and near-invulnerability were too much for him and his skills to overcome. Boomstick: Granted, hellfire was both of their best weapons. Only problem with that was that their opponent was also pretty proficient with it as well, so neither could hope to seriously harm the other using it. Wiz: So with that, Scorpion had to rely on the remainder of his arsenal, which lacked any means of putting Ghost Rider down for good, considering he is nearly impervious to injury. And even in the case of losing limbs or even his head, he could regenerate with little to no discomfort whatsoever. Boomstick: Scorpion's tough, but even he has his limits and is still susceptible to pain, so he played it smart and sent his opponent to Hell, but despite his power being able to increase with no limits in the Netherrealm, he simply couldn’t last long enough to overpower Ghost Rider. Wiz: And while Scorpion would've survived the destruction of his body, his soul couldn't hope to survive the Penance Stare. Though Scorpion’s teleportation and ninja agility were more than capable of keeping away from it, it was only a matter of time before the Spirit of Vengeance finally caught him. Boomstick: Scorpion should have known better than to stare. Wiz: The winner is Ghost Rider. Who would you be rooting for? Ghost Rider Scorpion Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Nkstjoa Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles